Milk
by avatar1497
Summary: One night of passion leads to unforeseen consequences.


"Ouch!" Goliath jerked away from his thoughts, he hadn't realized how long he'd been so absorbed in his internal musing, staring blankly at a page of his book. He blinked then blinked again unable to recall anything that he had just read before he turned to the sound of Elisa hissing in pain; her lips were pulled into a tight frown as she shoved a couple of loose strands behind her ear.

Speaking of hair her ebony locks were in much need of a decent groom, somewhere down the line it had lost its unique shine; it was frayed at the edges, tangled, and knotted into a damp mess.

"Elisa?" He leaned closer, folding the page where he had been reading or at least trying to "are you alright? Do you need anything of me?"

"Huh?" She looks to him with furrowed brows "Oh, no...just" she shifted in her bed "Aodh bit down a little too hard" as such, she readjusted said baby, coaxing her not to clamp down so hard on her breast. The hatchling fussed not enjoying the fact that her mealtime was being disturbed. Elisa, frustrated at the thrashing, finally managed before she relaxed back into the pillows.

Huffing "I feel like a cow" she muttered after a moment; her sleepy, tired eyes bore into the ceiling. Instead of answering immediately, his gaze fell upon their small hatchings cradled securely in her arms, nursing happily at her breasts without a care in the world. It was a curious sight, he cannot lie; decades of avoiding the rookery and anything relating to childcare left him outside his element. Elisa seemed to fall into the role of motherhood without much trouble, though he's assuming, it's barely been a week since their birth. But, he can tell that newfound motherhood was taking its toll on her, because of his stone sleep there were hours where he cannot be physically at her side. The guilt he felt was irrational, but it was frustrating all the same, along with his ignorance concerning infant care.

In hindsight, he wished he had spent more time with his clan's hatchlings, traditionally speaking gargoyles did not take paternity of their biological children; rookery duty was expected of everyone though those such as himself and his brother Othello often neglected such responsibilities. And avoided dealing with children at every given opportunity. In their minds protecting their home came first and battling invaders was far more simplistic than raising hatchlings which came with its own complications and frustrations. That and Othello had no patience for them.

Children are a finicky bunch; they've always made him uneasy. Loud, hyperactive and curious to a fault; he never knew how to deal with them. Was he to be to them a benevolent father figure or did he present to them a rigid facade of a seasoned clan leader? He could not figure where to draw that line; hence he kept a distance though avoiding all interaction with the clan's hatchlings was impossible which often left him in awkward situations. He suspected that they knew and revealed in his discomfort, thus they sought him out at his expense.

But, finding and meeting Angela changed everything, challenging the very beliefs ingrained in his upbringing. His daughter stood as a living embodiment of what he and Demona shared, what they had, and the love born between them.

The love he had once thought was forever and eternal until his angel of the night dug a knife in his back. And he never saw it coming like a blind fool forcing himself to remove the rose-tinted glasses and see Demona for what she actually is. Whether she had always been that way and he overlooked the darker aspects of her character or the centuries of blood and vengeance had twisted her, he did not know, nor did he come to care. Demona made her choice, she sleeps in the bed she made.

The only thing they had between them now is Anglea and Goliath found himself mourning the fact that his daughter has to live with having Demona for a mother. At that point, the line between tradition and natural instinct became blurred, he treated her as though she was his own before he himself realized it. It was a battle fought in vain and he began to find enjoyment in being a father. And yet, it filled him with a boring sadness that he had missed much of her growth.

He wasn't there to see her hatch or witness her first steps or hear her first words, he lost the chance to watch her grow and develop into the strong young woman she is today. A part of him craved the experience, but by that time he had already given his heart to Elisa. Children between them was nothing more than a fantasy, a longing that would just be that-a longing.

He came to accept over time until a night of senseless sex lead to Aodh and Aila's arrival. There were no words in both English and Gaelic that conveyed the shock of their conception, not just one hatchling but two. Two healthy gargoyle-human hybrid children born on a snowy January morning; they came into the world screaming as loud as their small lungs allowed.

Goliath did not know what to expect, once the surprise ran its course. He wasn't present when Demona had laid Angela's egg, culturally speaking male gargoyles did not accompany their mates when they descend into the rookery when the time came; they were usually guided by their rookery sisters and by one of the elder female gargoyles to ensure that no complications occurred and if so it could be handled quickly and with care. By the tales told to him by his rookery sisters, the process of laying eggs was a painful one marked by horrendous, agonizing abdominal cramping and screaming. It was a wholly unpleasant affair and human birth was no different. When Elisa's water broke it was like that of a dam breaking, a flush of hot amniotic fluid that drenched her clothing. Hudson wasn't particularly enthusiastic that it happened in his favorite chair, but he kept his complaints to himself; mainly out of fear of what Elisa might just do to him.

"_I am literally pushing two half-gargoyle babies out of my body and your worry about a stupid chair!?"_ or at least that's how he imagined what she might've said if Hudson was less astute.

Aside from that, no amount of reading and research prepared him for the amazing phenomenon that was childbirth; he can ignore the parade of doctors and the odd machines he couldn't contain his curiosity. He knew he should be paying attention to his mate's every need, but he could not help himself having never seen a human birth up close, despite the gruesomeness of it, it was even more particularly fascinating because it was his own hatchlings being born.

When Aodh finally emerged, a full head of dark, wild curls he couldn't contain the excitement that curled in his belly. She came into the world battling Dr. Behdi and her assistants all the way, he couldn't help the pride that burned in him as she was settled on Elisa's chest a small wailing bundle of blood and bodily fluids. He marveled at her tininess, her tiny hands, and tiny feet; she was so small enough so that she could and still fits perfectly in the palm of his hand.

In spite of his joy, he loathed the fact that Dr. Behdi's assistants had to take her, his tail flickered unhappily, but he understood it was necessary. He disliked the clinicalness of it all, but for the safety and health of his hatchlings, he bore it, even though deep inside he wished that they were being cared for and surrounded by her own clan, not by the hands of strangers.

Elisa patted his hand in comfort to assuage his wariness, knowing full-well he disapproved of it greatly.

Aodh was cleaned, weighed, her height taken before she was placed in his arms loosely swaddled-he grimaced, she needed to have her shots to ensure she did not fall ill, he did not like the idea of his child being poked and prodded with needles, but again it was a necessary evil. Eventually, they left the clothing to him which he appreciated, however, that had been a chore in it of itself.

Aila on the other hand, came far more quietly, she screamed, balled her little eyes out, kicked and thrashed, cried until her lungs gave out, yes, but she was far less angry than her older sister, who actually attempted to bite and scratch the doctors, and quicker. She literally slipped out or as Elisa described it "it was like she was coated in butter and just-plopped right out-I didn't even have to push" much to her relief. 18 hours of endless pain and tears ended rather unspectacularly; he had expected something else, or perhaps he was dreading the arrival of the other shoe finally dropping.

Yet, none came.

Aila was cleaned, weighed, height taken, and her shots given and clothed before she and her sister cried themselves out and were now hungry.

Elisa had some trouble getting them to latch on properly and once again he found himself awkwardly fumbling as he hadn't the faintest idea what to do or how to help. Unfortunately, this was another element that male gargoyles weren't privy to, they biologically speaking could not nurse newborn hatchlings, so feeding was left to the females for the first few months. Most tended to stir clear when nursing time came and once more he wished he hadn't kept such a distance.

Fortunately, help did come in the form of Dr. Bedhi's assistant. Unfortunately, it was her male assistant. Instinct told him to tear the man's arm off; reason and reality said another. His jealousy was irrational, he understood Basu was only touching her breasts, a very intimate part of her body for clinical purposes. He knew, but Elisa was still his mate, any other instance would never have been tolerated; his eyes never left the man's backside, watching his hands, every move, every breath, waiting for any wrong move, any egregious misstep. Of course, Basu did no such thing.

For his sake.

Regardless, It took some time, but Elisa was eventually able to get Aodh and Aila to suckle without issue. Basu on the other hand, nearly broke his neck trying to backtrack out his way and his sight afterward. Elisa had chided him for it after they were left alone.

"Jeez, Big Guy, you probably had the poor guy pissing his britches"

"I was just watching him" he answered coyly. Perhaps, a bit disgruntled.

"More like tried to instill pure unadulterated fear in him"

"That as well"

"Goliath."

.

.

"You are not a cow, Elisa-mine" he placed his book on the in table.

"I am one" she whines "with all this milk literally leaking out of me I feel like a damn water fountain. Being fat doesn't help either, you might as well take me out to the barn and hook me to one of those milking machines-Ow!"

Goliath winced along with her "Aodh?"

"No," she shakes her "Aila bit me this time" she nudged her slightly, easing her off her breast so her mouth isn't directly on her nipple, grimacing as she did "by the time this is over I'm going to have chafed nipples or none at all if they keep using me as their personal chew toy." Goliath chuckled.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you" she grumbled.

"It's nothing like that, Elisa" he edged closer, his elbows on his knees, fingers entwined "it's just the surreality of-all this" he looks at his hatchlings; sometimes they don't feel, sometimes he fears he'll wake up and realize it had all been a dream. A wonderful, cruel dream. He wanted to reach out and touch them but did not want to disrupt their feeding.

"I know what you mean" she murmurs "It feels like a dream" one of her fingers pokes Aila's cheek "and that I'll wake up" her voice has a quiet, melancholic air to it; he almost didn't hear her if not for his sensitive hearing.

"It feels too good to be true"

"Yeah, or" she sighs, letting her head fall back against the pillows "I feel like things are going way too smoothly, for months I kept fearing something bad might happen-and after the fact I feel as though I'm overlooking something important. But, I don't know what. Things never go this- I guess great for us-at least not for long until some magical entity decides it wants to go on a killing spree for the hell of it"

He doesn't say anything in return "I mean I didn't think it was, y'know, possible" she peers at him in mid-speech "did you?"

"Well, there were rumors"

"Like?"

"Of gargoyles mating with humans and producing offspring. However, they were only that mere rumors and many such tales-many of them" he looked for the word "questionable"

"Questionable? How so?" Goliath thought back a moment, many such gossip found its way around the castle, but he did recall a particular story that one of the clan elders used to tell him and his rookery siblings over the embers of the campfire.

"There's a story I remember from my youth about a gargoyle clan leader who fell in love and mated with a human princess"

"Really?"

"My memory of the tale is foggy at best, but their union was met with disapproval from both sides. His clan would not accept the princess as his mate, and the humans were appalled. But, they refused to be parted no matter how much ostracism they faced. Years passed and the princess was with child. His child, but the pregnancy did not last, and the hatchling died in her womb. They were devastated and grieved for the child until she eventually fell pregnant once more this time the child did not die in her womb. However, their joy was short-lived, the child was born dead and far too early."

Elisa frowned as she started rocking Aodh and Aila, but he continued "another came not long after the birth of their second, he lasted full term, but was born deformed. The child was blind in both eyes, it had no wings, its feet were twisted and gnarled, so it was unable to walk, he had only one arm and they're gender was indistinguishable. Nonetheless, they loved their child all the same until he succumbed to his deformities, only living long enough to see a few harvests. After a while the clan leader and the princess believed that they would never be able to have offspring and soon gave up on the pursuit until a couple of years later she brought to term a healthy, half gargoyle-half human hatchling. They were overjoyed and adored the child more than life itself."

"I get the feeling this story isn't going to have a happy ending"

"No, it does not." He murmurs "yet, their joy, predictable was short-lived, though their child was healthy and strong he was-how do say detached. And despite the love his parents gave him unconditionally, he was not well-received by his clan nor the humans, often she pelted with stones, spit upon by the guards of the castle, and shunned from both her people. They called her by many names, those included 'Abomination' or and 'egregious affront towards nature'.

Eventually, or predictably the child grew bitter, furthering her detachment to the world until it boiled over into bloodshed. They said she was mad, she burnt everything clan, humans everything within her reach to ash and embers. Her father, the clan leader was forced to stop her, the battle ended with him taking her life thus ending her reign of chaos.

The clan leader and his human mate were never the same afterward and were ultimately chased away from the castle, everyone believed their love was unnatural, and only worsen their transgressions by creating something that should not be, their child defied nature thus she was born mad. The couple never returned and were never seen again."

"Well, that was horrifyingly depressing"

"I'm sorry I suppose I got a little carried away" he returns his gaze to her arms to find his hatchlings had finished their feeding and were fighting between sleep and consciousness. Their tails managed to wrap themselves around Elisa's arms and wrist.

"Was it true?" She can't help but ask.

"I haven't the faintest idea, the elders told us that the story was a true one that involved our clan and clan leader of many generations past."

"Seriously?"

"So, they say, I have no proof that was the case"

Elisa mulled it over for a brief minute "Perhaps we're living proof that it was, maybe not the whole truth, but part of one" she runs a hand over the twins' hair wistfully. Aila yawns, rubbing her tiny fists against her face.

"Perhaps…" he trailed off momentarily, his mind losing itself in a thread of memories; he wondered, if they had lived, how his elders might've reacted? He, after all, had broken many such traditions: taking paternity of his own hatchlings and mating with a human for one.

He did not elaborate to Elisa the true intentions of that story, regardless of whether or not it actually happened, it was meant to deter interbreeding with humans.

Even during his youth, he was well aware of the line drawn in the sand. Though his clan and humans lived side by side for centuries, fraternizing was looked down upon, you stay there, and we over here. It did not help the already strained relations between humans and gargoyles, but it was simply how things were, how things must be. Stupid he knew, but the growing malice only furthered the divide, especially after Prince Malcolm's death and when the mantle of clan leader had passed to him. The gap was far too wide for him to try and mend burnt bridges. It did not help matters when everyone kept trying to relight the flames, he all but gave up after his attempts reaped nothing but consternation from both sides..

What would they think now he wondered? Probably nothing good he surmised thoughtfully, after going against most of their teachings…. his eyes flickered over to his mate and children; Elisa was drifting off along with Aodh and Aila, her nightgown was pooled around her waist when she had shoved it down to nurse the twins unhindered. Some milk was leaking from her breasts, in her sleep-deprived state she hardly paid any mind to it.

"Elisa?"

"Mh, huh?" She yawns.

"You're falling asleep" she rubs her eyes, or tries to with two babies in her arms, she has to lean at an awkward angle to reach her eyes.

"I think it's time you slept yourself"

Elisa yawns again "I know, but they need to be burped unless you want them to wake up colicky" he grimaced at the thought, she sat up with some effort "can you pass me one of those towels over there?" He did as commanded bringing her the white cloth to drape over her shoulder "here hold, Aila" the child fussed as she was being removed from her mother's warmth and gently placed in his arms.

"Shhh" he shushed and rocked her "everything's alright daughter" he murmured to his third-born, as rubbed her backside in neat small circles. It had an effect one way or another soothing her to a low gurgle.

Elisa tended to Aodh draping the infant over her toweled shoulder, carefully maneuvering her wings so they don't accidentally snag on anything and patted her backside in slow tender motions "y'know" she started "there's something about your story that I thought was odd"

"What is that?"

"When you spoke of the child you kept changing their pronouns, first it was a boy than a girl."

"Ah" he answered, "it is because the sex of the child was never stated, it varied depending on who was telling the story."

"You were pretty adamant about the kid being a girl" Goliath shrugged halfheartedly; he didn't really have an answer for it.

"I do not know, I was simply assuming" he sighed "or thinking upon it now, the child at the end of the story reminded me of-" he hesitates.

"Demona." She finished.

"...yes…" Elisa made a noise in the back of her throat, the similarities weren't lost on her.

"What did she think of it, the story I mean?"

"She always hated it actually" he forced away certain memories that threaten to rise to the surface, he actively buried and shoved them far away "she had always told me that the clan leader of the story was foolish for choosing a human mate. In retrospect the foreshadowing is unbearably eerie." far too ominous for his liking.

Elisa opened her mouth to say something, but Aodh belching interrupted her train of that "all finished?" She gave the babe another tap on the back before they exchanged hatchlings, and Elisa repeated the same action. Exhausted, the girls were quick to fall asleep once tucked away in their bassinet.

"Elisa?" He calls to her softly.

"Mhmm...yeah….?"

"You are falling asleep."

Her eyes flutter "...yeah…."

"You need to rest, now" he reaches over to help her arms back through the straps of her nightgown and tucks her back into the warmth of the weighted blanket curtsey of her Diane.

"..have patrol later"

"Yes, but I won't be away for long. I'll be back before you wake" no response, Elisa was dead to the night. A small smile touches his lips, utterly enthralled by the woman slumbering before him. Brushing a gentle hand over her cheek he savors the warmth of her skin, he doesn't want to leave, but he must, duty calls.

"Father…." Angela's soft voice broke his quiet musings, he looked over his shoulder to see her slip through the crack of the open door, shutting it silently behind her.

"Daughter" he remembers to keep his voice low.

"I can watch Elisa and my baby sisters while you go on patrol" Elisa's situation was still delicate. With no prior knowledge about interspecies children or pregnancy, they were left in a rather touch position. Dr. Behdi and her assistants kept a constant rotation of check ins, keeping a close eye on their vitals, and the twins' development. And making sure Elisa did not hemorrhage, the birth had torn her below and needed stitching.

She was immediately condemned to bedrest, no walking or moving around indefinitely, Elisa was much too exhausted to argue and didn't put up much of a fight. When she wasn't nursing or caring for their hatchlings she was sleeping. Everyone, per tradition, helped in every way manageable. Broadway brought her meals; Angela adored her new siblings enough to not be asked. Desdemona took turns with Katana to tend to Elisa hygienic needs, helping her bathe and keep clean and supplied her with fresh blankets and sheets.

Hudson often kept her company and Bronx usually napped at her bedside. Lexington and Brooklyn kept her updated on everyday happenings along with Bluestone. Even Othello, begrudgingly, aided in assisting Elisa with the twins. The only one who did not contribute was Iago and he was concern in it of itself for another day, but beside the point, it filled him with elation that not all his people's ways were fading.

They were still a clan, a unit, a family even if some of their traditions do not live on, adopting a few new ones did not seem so bad in retrospect of what he has gained so far.

He gave Elisa, Aodh and Aila a long look before standing to full height "I shouldn't be too long tonight" Angela simpered past him to take his seat and smiled adoringly at her baby siblings snoring away in their bassinet before turning to him with a graver countenance "Uh- father"

"Yes, Angela?" Noting the change in tone, her wings fluttered before dipping low.

"I-" she sighed "its-I tell you later, you better get going, Brooklyn's waiting for you" He wanted to ask what was bothering out of the blue but surmised that she wasn't going to tell him anything at the moment having made up her mind.

If anything, Angela rivaled him in stubbornness.

He sighed "very well"


End file.
